I'd like to hate you
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos as college students. They all had dreams, friends, own issues. Kendall and James had the strongest bond, they couldn't break away from each other since they were kids. Their friendship seemed to remain forever, but what happened when two girls, a girl from the past and another one coming out of nowhere, changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey:) those who follow me on twitter know that it isn't a brand new story but I'm re-writing it and post it here... so main changes:**

**1.) the time skip as you see after a few lines above, is 4 months.. not 2 as it was before..**

**2.) the girl is not YN anymore, she has a name, Annie :) deal with it:)**

**I don't think there's nothing more, expect I fixed the mistakes, I don't think there are too many now, but if there is, please forgive me...**

**AND SOMETHING IMPORTANT for the end... gonna start a new story which is my favorite idea ever.. I will see how my mood is, I might post it yet today or tomorrow... Kendall and OC.. that's all about that now, gonna do a longer summary in the first chapter ... **

**That's all, now really.. I'm gonna try to keep up and re-write the rest and I post the new chapter what I know everyone waits for, within a few minutes after this... sorry for confusing those who have no idea what this is all about... the main thing is, read the story and review if you like it :) later it will get better, i promise.. i can't change too many things now because with that i would confuse everyone else who reads this already... oh so thanks and love!**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

* * *

"Please, for God's sake, let me kiss you once again." He begged her in the backstage of the theater, just before they should have gotten out to the stage and play in front of everyone for the first time.

She sighed, "no, I can't do it. It hurts too much. Why can't you understand that?"

"Tell me that the pain what it causes isn't worth the joy what it gives." He stepped closer and she was squeezed in between a wall and his body. His breath at the end of the sentence, hit against her lips. So hot. The warmth reminded her of their earlier kisses. His mouth was incredibly warm every time he touched her, everything in him was just hotter than the sun, burning, and she would be lying to say that she didn't like it. He warmed her up, he comforted her, and yes the pain it caused, the emotional pain what she felt afterward of the guilty pleasure, was totally worth it.

The silence what followed his question assured him that she never doubted that it wasn't worth it.

Begging eyes came closer and closer to her along with waiting and delicious lips, with craving hotness, and she wasn't able to push him away.

Their lips crashed together and the meet was as hot as ever. Burnt both of them, lips, heart and every little part of their body. Not only because of the heat was naturally between them but from the guilt, they knew they mustn't do it and yet it happened all over again and more often, day after day, they wanted more of each other.

Their deepening kiss turned into a rough make out session, hips pressed together and Kendall's hands were all over her, as well as hers on Kendall.

It was way the most dangerous thing they ever did. Out there and somewhere around the backstage, people were everywhere. Right then it didn't matter if they got caught. They lost it.

* * *

4 months earlier

* * *

Annie was satisfied, her first day in LA was starting well. The plane just then landed and she couldn't tell with words how much she already loved this city. Somehow she could get a cab so soon arrived to the campus which was only for about a 10 minutes walk away from the college's buildings. At least the prospects said this. _We will see how much it takes to me_. She thought getting out of the car and looking around.

_Pretty nice place. So is everything else here. At first sight at least_. And with that when the driver brought her suitcases out of the trunk she was standing there with six huge suitcases and had no idea how she'd take them up to the campus.

She saw a lot of people around, young girls and guys were around her age or a bit younger some of them and since she was not that chicken-hearted girl she was trying to ask them if they can help.

"Sorry I'm late" the most of them answered something similar.

That was weird for her. It wasn't even the first day of school and everyone was in a rush.

That was just the first week called 'registration week' when everyone got their campus rooms, got enough time to get their books or stuff, they register for the first semester. You can think it from the week's name and of course they were having some awesome parties before it all begins.

So she didn't get it what was that rush.

Though she grew up in New York, she hated the crowd and people who were too busy to pay a little attention to others, hoped she could get somehow out of that lifestyle but LA seemed to be similar.

She turned around after asking a cute guy for help when he denied her, and a blonde guy bumped into her with his skateboard. It was close, they both almost fell. "You better look out" he said being rude as much as he could 'excuse me?' Annie raised an eyebrow "you're the one who bumped into me."

"Ah yeah but you're the one who is standing in the middle of the way with her huge suitcases" he pointed at her with his finger.

Annie shot it down "Yeah, because here is everyone such a busy person that they can't help me to move away from the middle of your freaking way" she said frustrated punching his arm.

"Wahhh if you're talking to them like this don't wonder" he said and hopped on his stupid skateboard and was about to leave.

"How do you mean that?" she asked rolling him off his toy by grabbing his arm_. Uh his muscular arm, I have to admit it feels good to hold him like that._ She then quickly realized what she was just thinking about and let him go.

"Hey, hey just keep the distance okay?" he gave her a look she couldn't get.

"Who do you think you are just bumping into a girl and saying stuff like that?"

"Who do YOU think you are to talking to ME like that?" he continued arguing with her.

"Hah I don't think I am anyone here, you're right I'm nothing but you don't have the right to talk to me like this."

"Why?" he lifted an eyebrow.

'WHY? Just because a guy, who almost makes a girl fall, mustn't talk like this."

"Don't tell me how to talk to girls or to anyone else. Move your ass and let me leave."

"Fuck off" Annie said half loud half quiet and stepped backward, with that he left.

She wondered for a few seconds, thinking about this idiot and soon she tried for some more time to ask for help but then after more people defying she just sat down on the biggest back pack after a half hour passing without anyone willing to help. _What's wrong with me? Why just can't they help to me? It won't take more than ten minutes._

"Great. People in LA are rude" she sighed and didn't realize she said it out loud.

"Uhm, maybe some of them are, but not everyone" she snapped out of her thoughts by the soft voice and looking up found a tall brown haired, muscular guy standing in front of her. She stood up quickly and in that moment she noticed herself looking into the most gorgeous brown eyes on earth.

She realized it could seem like she checked him out so she shyly turned her look away but felt her face getting a shade of red how he carefully placed his fingers under her chin and lifted up her head forcing her to look at him again.

"Don't be shy to look at me. I don't bite" he said.

"Maybe not everyone that rude as the others" she said trying to get her normal mind back, but his eyes made her paralyzed.

"I'm pretty sure in that" he kept smiling "do I look like a rude one?"

"You look like a cute one" she spat out something like that and wondered what she just said.

"So are you" he quietly noted and gave her an awesome smile. A perfect one of his, Annie was sure even if this was one of the first ones what she'd seen from him.

"So why LA people are rude?" he asked.

"Uh, I just arrived here" she began and turned her face onto her suitcases around them "and whoever I asked wasn't able to give me a hand. A guy even told me I'm rude to people and stuff. In fact I was just pissed because nobody seemed to help me, so that's why."

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Some stupid guy with skateboard and blonde hair and bunch of colorful bracelets. No matter" she answered and then realized how much she studied the strange, rude blonde. Annie remembered even the bracelets and she know he was wearing some shorts and a white tank top. His muscular arms showed up in front of her eyes again. _He wasn't bad at all but such a jerk._

"Ahh, skateboard, blonde" he mumbled snapping Annie out and wondered for a second. But then began again noticing he was lost for a minute, "anyways pretty much suitcases for one girl" he giggled and she just punched his arm "hey, yeah maybe but I won't be able to go home for a half year or more so I need everything to be with me here" and he was just caressing his arm where her fist hit his arm.

"No girl on earth who dares to punch me like this" he said but he smiled.

_Why is he smiling at me, without stopping?_

"Sorry" she said ashamed "I didn't mean, I just hate when people come up with stuff like this." _Uh I really deserve that what that blonde guy said._

"No problem hey, I am glad you did it. I mean girls around me are not like you. They think they have to be careful and they never dare to argue with me in anything."

"Why?" she asked looking back up at him again.

"They are scared that they lose their chance" he said and looked like a bit embarrassed to talk about it.

"Oh I got it. So you are here something like the famous guy, right?"

"Haha, no but, maybe, I don't really know why others think I am that famous guy."

_This cute guy didn't know why. I had to tell him why._

"Why?" she began laughing "just look at yourself and then start to talk to yourself. Every girl wants a guy next to her like you are" her hand immediately landed on her mouth. _Oh my god, what I said again?_

Meanwhile this conversation a bunch of people was walking by them and they all said a 'hey' or 'hello' not to her, -she noticed- to him. So she was sure in it, he was the big face. Before he began to talk to her nobody said a word who walked by. He was the guy there, every girl wanted him. She was sure.

"You are something you know?" he asked reaching his hand out. She grabbed it and they shook hands, "I do, I am Annie Swift."

'Any kind of relation with Taylor Swift?" he asked joking.

She laughed, "no, unfortunately but I love her music, so that's it."

"Good. I'm James, Diamond. And glad to know you. So if you asked a lot of people around here and nobody gave you hand, what if I offer mine without you asking me to do that?"

"I would say a huge thanks" she answered and smiled at him. _I smile at him. Gosh_. Since he was around her she was smiling non-stop.

He grabbed one of the back packs, lobbed it over his shoulder "I will make sure about you to keep your word" he winked and then grabbed other two suitcases of hers which had wheels, so did her and with that they headed to the front door of the campus. _That's going to be an interesting year._ She smiled again at him.

They reached in to the building and walked up to the counter, so Annie could ask the young girl if she can tell where she can check in. She showed her the way where to go and gave a smile to James. _Man, here every girl is into him_. She shook her head and with that followed by James she made it to the dormitory's principal's office.

During the whole time while James and Annie were walking outside towards the building, they were talking about random stuff. He asked where she came and what she was going to study and why she decided to spend her senior year at another place.

"It has nothing special reason. I just desire for some adventure." She just finished talking about her decision when they reached in and with that they stopped talking. Annie could see it was a girl campus and every each girl who they had met on their way to the office, was studying James and her. Annie began to speak again when they got to the office and the girl from before said they needed to wait till the one who was inside would come out. So they just sat down next to the door.

"Why did they stare at us?" she asked and he turned to her with an ashamed look "sorry in advance but when so many girls see me with another girl that is going to start some gossips."

"Gossips? Why?" Annie asked and gave him a weird look.

"Ah yeah. You know since I am here I haven't met a normal girl who didn't want to be with me only because I am good looking and the famous guy here and whenever they see me alone with a girl they start whispering." He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes again "I honestly sorry."

"You don't have to sorry. And if you want you can leave me now here. I don't need more help I think, if it's uncomfortable for you …"

He cut her word off "no, no, never. It's nothing but good to me to be here helping you."

"But if you don't want them to see you with girls.."

He did it again "I don't care, just wanted to warn you. I won't leave you here. I like to be with you, I want to be your friend or something."

Ignoring the 'friend or something' part, Annie began again, hoping he won't cut her off this time, "okay, thanks. I think. That's good if you want me around. Anyways I know how you feel, I thought college is different but I learnt it isn't. It is almost like high-school. In a way its worse because here people can be even ruder, despite of the fact that we are not here to fight for some teenage love. The most of us is here to study and build some base of their future. But I know right everyone is eager for gossips and people like to ruin other's life. So if gossiping happens it won't be your fault and I can deal with them. Annie said caressing his hand in her and neither of that realized that someone stood in front of them and watched the scene. It just felt so good for them to hold hands, they forgot about the world's existence around them.

They didn't notice the person till she began to speak, "you can go in if you're the next" and with that she left. Before James or Annie could check who that was, she disappeared.

"I will wait here."James said when Annie stood up and let his hand slip out of hers. She missed the touch already but now they needed to separate for a while. Annie nodded and showed him a smile again and with that walked in to the office.

When she finished with the principal, she got her keys and signed the papers what she had to, and headed outside. When she once was out, she saw James was still sitting there how he promised and looked after Annie's packs.

"Bad news." She said.

"What?" he looked worried.

"No, not that bad." Annie calmed him down with another smile and a wave of her hand with the key of her room in it. "I got a room on the fifth floor so we have to bring this whole stuff up there." She giggled and he began to laugh "you scared me you know?"

"I do." She replied and with that they picked up her suitcases how they did earlier and headed up to the 5th floor by elevator of course.

"Your luck that you came in time or I couldn't be here." James said when they got into the elevator and Annie pressed the button with the number 5 on it.

"Why?"

"Because it's a dormitory to girls and I can only be here because today the gates are open to make it easy to move in again. So everyone can come in to help the students." he explained.

"Ah. I see. Sure it's in the rules, I will read that later." Annie said. "I am glad you could come in." she smiled again "and honestly I would love to hang out here together after you helped me to move in, uh you know, I don't know why I ask this I don't wanna seem like those other girls but I really … uh .. I don't know why I am acting like this, I am not that chicken but after what you said about the girls I don't wanna be like them .. I don't want you to see me like them so you know … " she smiled shyly and the door opened so they got out.

"Sure. I would be honored if we could spend the rest of the day together." James helped Annie out of her girly embarrassment.

"Nice, thank you James." Her sweet smile again appeared on her face. James smiled back, enjoying that he made her smile all the time. And she wondered how it was possible. She had never smiled this much at a guy in her entire life before and now during this half hour since she had known him, she smiled, a lot. A lot like that.

They found her room and she opened it with the keys what she got downstairs in the office. It's pretty big and there were three beds. _Roommates_, she immediately thought. But nobody was there yet so she just chose a bed and put her handbag and the smallest bags on it. The others next to it and then she turned to James who was standing in front of the window staring out of it. "What are you seeing?" Annie asked stepping behind him.

"Uh just, it's the 5th floor. My room is on the 2nd in the next building." he said turning back to her and holding out for her hand. Annie grabbed it and pulled him closer, so only a few inches were between them. "Now you shyly invited me to check your room till we can wander free between the campuses?" she asked and saw the spark in his eyes.

"Kind of. If you want to come. Just to show you where to look after me if there is nobody to give you a hand." he smiled and leant closer. His breath caressed Annie's cheeks how he turned his face to the right to tuck some hair behind her ear. His fingers were tickling her skin and she felt her face turning into red again.

"You said we mustn't go over to the other dormitory." She whispered.

"Uhm, if you read the rules you will know there are a few hours when you allowed to visit the other campus but you can't stay there for night and you can't be there all day every day when you want. They check this severely. And of course there are some special occasions when it's allowed to stay longer time over there if you want to do so. When we have parties or something." James explained, his voice sounded amazingly gorgeous as gorgeous he was.

Letting him touch her nose with his, she said "I already like this when you are so deep in explaining. What are those special occasions?"

"You will see soon." he smiled.

Their lips were close like he was about to kiss her. She'd waited it to happen, wondered if chemistry can form between them so easily, after a few minutes of knowing each other. She never was that kind of girl but right there and then she didn't even care if he would have kissed her. There was something in him. _Is that bad if I want to kiss him?_ She couldn't help but leant closer waiting the kiss to happen soon.

When his lips got dangerously close to her, she began to talk "I don't wonder why you're the famous here."

Their lips almost brushed each others' when he responded "you don't?"

"No" she said shortly. "But I am really curious were you always like this?" she asked just to keep up the conversation and avoid the possible kiss what came closer by every single second.

Some nervous showed up in his eyes how he answered. "No, I weren't." James stopped obviously waiting for Annie to move over the topic and ask something else or kiss him instead but she never said a word so he continued embarrassed.

"But I don't know where it started. I mean I think it was slow and somehow it worked out like this. I would like to be invisible sometimes. I don't know why I am so special in the girl's eyes when none of them knows how it feels to be my girlfriend." It surprised her. _It means he hasn't had a girlfriend from here since he studies here._

She gave him a weird look, but cute weird, raising her eyebrows and trying to lean back slowly. "You mean there are these many girls into you and you have never dated any of them?"

"Yup" he said shortly "and I don't think if I want to change that." he continued and Annie saw in his eyes he was studying her facial expressions so she didn't show any feelings on her face. Even if she had many of those in that moment. She was kind of disappointed to hear all of that what just now slipped out of James' mouth. He didn't want a relationship. It came out weird though. He almost kissed her and yet he said he didn't want to get a girl. _Already confusing and mysterious and gorgeous. _All those things just made her even more interested in him.

Annie didn't know what to say so she simply asked "why?"

"They're fighting all over me already. They begin to hate each other if I give one more look to any of them than the others, or if I accidentally touch her hand. That is why; I don't want to make more problems. Not for me, for the girl who would be the lucky one." James had a magical smile and he showed it again and again, sweeping Annie off her legs without even willing to do it.

"You know your hand just touches my skin and makes me trembling already, I can understand them."

"You do?" he asked. "What would if I touched your lips?"

"Try me." she said shortly hoping if she was wrong a minute before and she still did have a chance if he flirted her like this, and was about to lean back that close how they were before.

"Later." He said and with that released her.

She couldn't understand him and she again noticed that she liked that. Annie liked when she couldn't count it out what comes in the next moment. She liked the challenge but now she didn't want to be challenged, but kissed, by James.

Before she could ask what that I-flirt-with-you-but-then-I-leave-you-hanging thing was for, her phone went off in her pocket.

She picked it up. "Hey mom." She said. "Yeah I am here, someone helped me to move in." She turned back to James who didn't take off his eyes of her since they parted and gave Annie a sweet smile. While Annie's mum kept asking her she just wondered why he was looking at her like that. Why he was leaning so close to her for a kiss and then when it was about to happen he backed off.

She finished talking to her mum, instead she finished listening to her how she said her to be careful and stuff what a mom would say in the same situation and Annie said good bye and finally hung up.

Putting her phone back to its original place, she noticed that James walked up to her again. "The weather is nice. If you want I can show you around."

"Sounds pretty cool. I would love that." She said and grabbing her handbag and some water they walked out of the room. She locked the door and they left the building in laughter how Annie began to tell James a story about her first day at the other college where she was going.

"You're so funny:" James said opening the door to Annie. She walked out and continued, "it was just a stupid misunderstood. Since then I check if I am actually not talking to a teacher before asking him out."

"How you didn't notice?" he asked.

"Ah I was just deeply in thoughts and walked by the office like here with you, he bumped into me and I grabbed those eyes of his and wanted to know if I can see him later after we ended up with booking in." She blushed how she recalled the awkward memory.

"And then he?"

"He said "sure you can on your economics class right on the top of the podium" and then I felt like I was gonna die there in shame." Annie finished turning her look back at James.

"I think it's funny. Seriously. I am glad I found you before you bump into one of the younger teachers here." James joked with her and she playfully punched his arm but he grabbed her arm and pressed her close to his chest, crossing his strong muscular arms around her torso.

They were standing there like that right in front of the campus; they didn't even reach out of the property of the university. And for this reason there were a thousand people seeing them cuddling and laughing as hard as they maybe never did before.

Annie just smiled at him shyly and softly slid out of his embrace "so where we going?" she continued to walk along without goal, soon James followed her, "uh just round and round in the city if you want."

'"Okay." she answered and with that she asked him about random stuff what he asked her before, like why he was there, what he was studying and how he saw his future.

In a few minutes they got to his car, he opened the door to Annie and she got in. He jumped in on the other side and started to drive and kept talking about his life.

Annie didn't know why but he told her about his parents, how they divorced and stuff. She found that amazing how he opened to her. A few minutes earlier he was shy and didn't dare to kiss her, didn't really want to talk and now he was pouring everything out. Why? She didn't know and didn't understand but was glad for the sudden change.

Every word what left his mouth was so perfect, no one else spoke the way he did. He had an amazing personality Annie could say it already and she barely had known him yet then.

_I began to like him_. Even if she came here like she didn't want to get boyfriend and even if she knew because he said before that he doesn't want to change his status either. Annie liked him, a lot. After about 40 minutes together.

She was gorgeous in James' eyes. Even if he decided to not fall in love before he'd be done with this year, he was amazed by Annie. And after 40 minutes he liked her, a lot. But honestly he wanted to hold that feeling back. James didn't even know why but went with it when she asked him to hang out with her the rest of the day. Probably because he needed someone. There was a lot in his mind right then and she was there looking like she was interested in him without knowing who he was, so why not. This year would bring a lot and would take a lot away from James, too. He knew it and his mind couldn't stop working as his fears grew second by second. And this gorgeous girl could take his mind off with a look, a smile, a sound of her laugh coming out of her sweet lips.

James just started the car not knowing exactly where he wanted to go with her; their first stop was a nice coffee bar where James often went to chill either alone or with friends.

During the drive they kept talking and laughing. Other girls never could make James laugh like she could. No others, except for one, who he wanted to forget forever finally since she didn't seem to pay attention at him at all. He knew he screwed their things up but he always hoped for something, a better, a new start, but that time had never come. And the new year just now was about to start again and that certain girl would be in his sight again. That was the thing he was thinking about when he met Annie, and was grateful for her. She made him forget about his issues.

James could see Annie had no bad wills, she was just herself.

"I thought," James opened the door to her when they got there, "it can be the first and the only stop for today since you and also I should pack our stuff out plus I promised to show you where you can find me at the campus, so we should go back in time."

"Okay." she said shortly and getting out of the car she hooked into his arm how he offered her to do that.

They walked in and after finding a good place in the corner and ordering some drinks they began to talk again.

"Anyways, sorry for pouring myself out before." James said looking down his my coffee.

"Hey, its okay. I was surprised a bit to hear that all, all of a sudden but it feels good you talked about yourself." she said smiling at him and taking his hand.

_She just took my hand?_ James wondered and looked at her smiling. "After you talked about yourself I thought it is fair if I do the same." he said just to say something and avoid himself blushing into her action.

James didn't know why he asked the next question but he wanted to know. Since he was with her he just forgot about that he wanted to be single till he won't finish at college, so curiousity took over him.

"So anyways how are you about the guys all around?"

James noticed her thinking for a second, he already regretted that he asked it but it was out, there was nothing more to do to take it back.

After a while she opened her mouth to speak "there is nothing going on actually. Since I left my home to come here so far from everything what I had there. And I don't think if I want to change this status." Probably because of James' earlier statement about him not wanting girlfriend caused her to come up with something similar.

She knew she didn't come to LA to get a boyfriend on her first day or anytime soon, but she didn't really know how to express that she wouldn't miss the chance of a gorgeous boy coming to her way and sweeping her off her legs. After all he said he didn't want girlfriend. _It's better to keep still and see what his intentions are._

She didn't miss the little spark lighting up in his eyes when she said she was single. But then when she repeated his earlier phrase about not wanting to change the status, that expression again changed. _Disappointed? _She didn't know. Though she knew one thing, she felt the same thing when James didn't kiss her in her dorm.

She quickly changed the topic so they could forget about girlfriends and boyfriends, at least for a little while.

She talked again about her family but then she regretted when she saw the sadness deepening in James' eyes instead of washing away.

"Sorry" she mumbled, when she realized she was talking about the perfect family when James had that much problem with his parents. She moved her hand to link it with James' again.

He squeezed it and looked up "Nah it's nothing. It's just hard to be here, actually alone in the world without them. You know they are both here, there, everywhere and even so they are nowhere for me. I mean since they divorced I came here and we have never been together the three of us. I'm kind of lonely without them but on the other hand I don't desire their company either. It's a weird thing, hard to understand, I don't understand it either." His quiet chuckle signaled that he felt a little bit miserable.

"James," Annie began, "if you let me to say something without any bad will," he nodded so she continued "if you're so lonely without parents why don't you .. ?' he cut her off and finished for her, "get a girlfriend?"

Annie looked down but he lifted up his other hand and rose her head up by her chin. She just sent a shy smile apologizing but he started to talk. "No need to look at me like this." he said "I don't get girlfriend because honestly I love to be alone. I don't have responsible for no one and I can do whatever I want. And secondly, if I got a girlfriend that wouldn't wash away the problems in my family. It would make more problems."

"Sorry for interfering." Annie murmured, "but a girlfriend can help you in a lot of things. And yeah can cause problems but honestly also can give you the best things on earth."

"Says a girl who doesn't want to get a boyfriend saying her life is perfect without it." He laughed and released both my hand and my chin as he pulled back lowering into his seat again..

"You're right." Annie shyly noted, "probably I don't know what I am talking about. Sorry for butting in." she looked for some money in her pocket. After she found it she stood up, James watched her actions. "Sorry. Hope, see you soon." I said and walked away.

James quickly stood up and ran after her. Grabbing her hand he turned her around so she looked at him again, "sorry" James said and led her back to our table.

"Sometimes I just don't know what I am talking about. I know what you want to say is true, and I know you say that to help me and I know if you don't want boyfriend now that doesn't mean you have never had and you don't talk from experience. So sorry." he said and saw her changing her facial expression. She smiled.

"Fine. I'm sorry, too." She said and with that they began to talk about other stuff, forgetting about girlfriends and boyfriends now really.

After about an hour of talking James noticed the time and knew they should leave the place to reach back in time.

"Mind if we are going back now?" James asked her while she was sipping up what left of her coffee.

"It's okay. I think I should get to know my roommates and walking around to see where I will live in this year." She smiled and stood up and James followed her.

After a little argument about who should pay, Annie didn't challenge anymore and let James fix the bill. Then James held out for her hand and she accepted it, didn't pull away, they walked out and till they got to my car we were holding hands.

There was nothing embarrassing in the moment, till they got to the car. James had to let her out of his grip. Let's just say he should have to. But how James opened the door to her he just couldn't release her.

_I wish I would have kissed her there in her room then probably it would be different now._

_We are close enough again, holding hands; I should just pull her in and press a kiss on her lips._

"James?" she snapped him out when he didn't let her go and it was more than weird how he stared at her lips. Then James quickly leant in and gently kissed her. It didn't take more than a few seconds, his lips touched hers and then he pulled away.

With that he let her hand slide out of his and she could get in.

James wondering what she thought about him now and Annie wondering how she could process all the confusion James kept giving her.

She was thinking about James' actions. It felt extremely good to take his hand, her mind was blown away ever time he smiled at her. _If you send all those smiles, talk so freely about everything what comes up, argue over nothing and then quickly fix it, almost kiss someone but then pull away with a kinky smile, that all has to mean something. But every guy is different. I don't know what it means if it's James._

He was actually flirting with her and yet said he didn't want girlfriend. _Oh, fuck, boys and their minds. _

He kissed her briefly, if that can be labeled as a kiss, and they were holding hands for long minutes, but nothing happened. She wanted it and she felt like James wanted it, too. Then what kept him back?

The ride back to the dorm was silent. Both of them thinking and sometimes blinking sweetly at each other, confusing the space even more.

When he stopped the car Annie undid her seatbelt and took his hand "James?"

He stared out of the window, not looking at her he said, "yeah?"

"Wanna kiss me?" he turned to her when she questioned that and lifted his eyebrows. She even saw a light smile on the corner of his lips.

"This time let me kiss back. I won't bite. Except if you want me to." She giggled and leant close to his face.

When she was already halfway toward him, he began to lean, too.

Once their lips met and she immediately felt how sweet he was, they found the perfect rhythm but the kiss never deepened because James pulled back, again.

She swallowed and moved back to her seat pretending like she didn't care that James again withdrew. Annie opened the door and getting out she mumbled a quiet "sorry."

She took a few steps to walk away when she heard the door shutting and a second later she found herself in James' arms. James looked deeply into her eyes when and said, "I'm the one who has got to say sorry. Obviously I seem like an idiot."

"Yeah kind of." she laughed.

"Can we start it again?"

'Why? Didn't you like that?"

"Nah, nope. I did. But you deserve a real kiss, the best of mine." He said and winked and slowly moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and leant in again.

"Can you do even better?" she questioned when their lips almost brushed against one another's again.

He smiled again before catching the moment to kiss her, "I can, trust me." And with that they kissed again. Now it was a real kiss. This time it was longer. Much longer. And with every second getting into it, it got deeper and more passionate. A part of both of them wondered how they could kiss someone like this after knowing each other only for a few hours. None of them knew the answer, though they tried to find it with getting into one another's mouth even deeper. But can anyone question them? If it felt good, why not then?

What was between them from the first moment was something none of them had ever had with others. You can't see it, you can't catch it and hold it in your hand but you can feel it and you can hide it somewhere deep inside in your heart where nobody can take it away from you.

They knew till their kiss lasted nobody was gonna grab it out of there and they wished if the kiss would end, that little something would still be there.

James liked her too much already. He opened to her, talked to her, he could look at her how he had never looked at anyone but one girl and it felt so good to see that she was looking at him like it was the same special for her, too. James wanted to remember that feeling, that special invisible something what stuck them together for hours and then it seemed it's going to be longer if they can continue the kiss.

But once they had to pull away.

James slowly took his tongue back and a few times touched her lips still, then they both leant back smiling.

"You definitely can do it better." she said laughing. "Now I gotta go." And Annie wanted to break out of James' arms but he pretended like he didn't hear when she said she wanted to leave. He just stared at her along wishing he could kiss her again.

"James?" she snapped him out of his fantasy. He already kissed her again in his mind.

"We are in the middle of the street. People see us" she said and it was enough for James to know they really had to finish that there.

"Correction" James said looking around and seeing bunch of students there, "they already saw us."

"They can live with it. Don't they?" she asked lightly, never caring others opinion.

"Hope so." he said and slid his hand down and taking her hand they headed back to the dorm.

In front of the door James stopped.

"What's it James?" she turned around looking at him.

James pointed at the door, there was a sign saying "no strangers after 6."

"You're not a stranger" she winked and bit on her lip playfully, "and it isn't 6 yet, that cannot…" she began but then how she pulled out her phone she saw it was almost 7. "were we out for this long?"

"Guess so" James said kissing her forehead. "see you tomorrow" and took a few steps aside-

"James" she called after him. When he reached down to the bottom of the stairs he spun around.

"I don't know where I can find you if I need you."

"I know where I can find you and I will be coming if you need me. See you and be good." he turned around and made his way to the next building where his room was since the first year he'd studied there.

Annie watched James getting farther and she just didn't want the day with him to end like this so she ran after him, slid her hand into his and followed him to the next building in silent.

"Now." James started.

Annie cut his word off, "I know." She sighed, "now I can't go in but this is the first day, people are collecting. There aren't any parties today? We could go or … "

"You want to party?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Not really, I'm tired. But since we only had a few hours and … ah forget it." she said and kissed his cheek. She just wanted some more time with him but it all didn't matter since James obviously wanted to get into his room, alone. "See you soon." She mumbled but didn't turn around, kept her eyes locked on his hazel ones and her smile, too, resting on her face, waiting for James to forget everything he wanted and give in.

"What are rules for?" he asked smiling and brushing a thumb across her left cheek.

"To break them." Annie answered giggling. Like she would have been that person who always broke the rules. But this time she wanted to do it. She just didn't want that day to be over, She was scared if next day she would wake up, she would realize it was all just a dream, nothing happened. She didn't even meet him, they didn't hold hands, they didn't kiss, they didn't agree in a next meeting. Annie just didn't want to wake up if that was a dream.

"Okay. There is a back door if you go around…" he began but Annie cut him off again.

"What if I go to the wrong door?"

"Will you ever let me finish something?" James asked with a huge grin appearing on his face.

"I might." She grinned back.

"You won't go in the wrong door. There is only one door in the back side. There you don't have to use passing card, I can open the door to you and the doorman won't see you either. I will be there to open the door to you." He kissed her forehead and released her.

"Okay." She nodded and headed to go around the building.

She wondered what she was doing but a second later she shook her head _just grab the opportunity and run with it_. She whispered when she reached the door_._

Annie just then stopped in front of the door when it opened and James was there. "Come on" he grabbed her hand and they ran along on a corridor to the elevators.

"These are the back elevators we can use it if we come in through the back door. If you come in the front …" we were already inside and Annie just wanted to kiss him again so when the door closed she pressed him to the wall and let her passion drive the moment. She cut James off again and the thought of that made James giggling into the kiss, hard.

He didn't challenge though, instead he turned her over so then she was against the mirrored wall. But since they wanted to go only to the second floor the door opened soon enough again so they pulled away like nothing happened.

They didn't say a word till they reached a door, that was his room. The corridor was silent. Probably everyone was out; the clubs in the city were much better than the university's.

James opened the door and led Annie in. When the door shut she found herself up against it, James kissing her neck, no not kissing, sucking it hardly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not updating it when it's written and all i do is re-read and fix some mistakes in it.. enjoy.. more soon..

* * *

I'd like to hate you – chapter 2

* * *

James sensed he didn't know what he was about to do. Of course he did know but he just couldn't believe it. He smuggled her up to his room and there they were making out up against the door. He just wanted her so badly. He had never done this before. Not this way, so sudden, after knowing the girl for a few hours. There was one girl but she was his friend for years when they got together like this. Since her James had no one who had this effect on him. He couldn't have explained what came to him but something was in Annie which pushed him towards her, which didn't let him stop, which forced him toward the deeper, the more, always the more.

James lifted her up and they soon found themselves falling onto his bed. At least they thought that was James' bed but a few seconds later, when they were just getting even deeper into exploring one another with some touching under their shirts, they realized it wasn't.

"Dude what the fuck?"

The voice that they heard, pissed and loud snapped them out of their actions, and James immediately jumped off of her pulling her up. She stood next to James looking down and then how they stood there James saw that was Kendall's bed. Their luck was that he came in or they would have probably had each other there in his bed without even noticing that.

Annie stood there awkwardly, trying not to look up but with some careful glances towards James' pissed roommate, she recognized him. _It's him. The boy with the skateboard._ She turned her look at the floor again and felt really ashamed because they almost had sex on his bed. _What is he thinking about me now? After the way I have behaved when we met, it's only going to get worse._

"Kendall" James found his voice and wondered how Kendall didn't start to yell at him yet but then he knew he was wrong because just how he thought he was in safe, Kendall began to freak out.

"You fucking your girlfriend in my bed?"

"No I am not." James snapped at Kendall.

"But you almost and who is this chick, I thought you don't have … wait … " Kendall moved closer to James and Annie studying the girl, and then she lifted up her head looking at Kendall.

"You?"

"Yeah me." She said awkwardly wondering what would come out of his rude mouth this time.

"I've never seen you around and you already could make James to take you to bed, nice."

Annie didn't know if it was compliment or what, she felt a little sarcasm in his voice. James speechless watched the scene in front of him.

"Hah, like it was any of your business." She gave him a dirty look -similar to that one that he had already earned from her earlier that day.

"When you're doing THAT in MY bed in MY room then it IS my business, too." Kendall said pointing at Annie with his finger again.

James stepped between them before they could have haunted each other. "You guys know each other? You were the guy bumping into her and saying her rude stuff instead of helping her, right?"

"I didn't say anything .. " Kendall started to defense himself.

She was not willing to leave it just like that. "Yes you did."

"Guys stop!" James yelled stopping their argument. "For fuck's sake, whatever you said or you didn't it doesn't matter now but don't talk to her like this again, understand?"

"Okay, chill." Kendall said holding his hands up and stepping back. "I just wanted to change and go for a party, I grab some clothes and you guys can fuck along, but use YOUR bed." he pointed at James this time and stepped up to his suitcase. _He didn't even pack out yet_. She almost rolled her eyes how unorganized this Kendall guy was but then she remembered. _I am the same. _He brought out a few things to put on and then shutting the door after him he left without looking at James or Annie again.

"He is your roommate?"

"Yeah, he is, since over 3 years now."

"Too bad, he is a jerk."

"Nah, he is a good guy. Sometimes seems like he isn't but anyways he is." James kissed Annie's forehead. "Don't be mad at him. He will be okay. Will you be too?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just… I don't know. After this." James said quietly, aiming at the tension between Kendall and her.

"Nah, I don't care what he thinks but I'm grateful he interrupted us." Annie murmured under her breath.

James raised one of his eyebrows and stepped closer to her. One of his thumbs went up to caress her left cheek. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm not like this. I mean… oh.." she tried to gather her thoughts and looked up to meet James' eyes. "That is not right what we were about to do. Nah I would like that, you're great but this all is against to that what we said about girlfriends and boyfriends. It's quite confusing."

"We kissed. I thought we have forgotten about that topic." James said looking at Annie like he now really wanted to take that phrase back, that he didn't want a girl near his life.

"Have you?" she questioned. "Or you don't want girlfriend but apparently some fucking around on the first day would feel good?"

James shot an unreadable look at her.

She knew probably she shouldn't have talked like that but suddenly that was the only thing what made sense in her mind. How they snuck in and it all was after he said he never had girlfriend at college and didn't even want, and she thought that's why the girls fought over him. They knew he didn't want serious relationship, who knew why but apparently he liked to bring up girls.

"Look," James began. He was surprised that Annie got the situation like that but of course he perfectly understood. It all came out wrong.

"It's not how it seems it is. I just lost control, didn't think for a single second and in that second you didn't challenge either so I went with it. But I've never done this before, sorry, I know how it looks like. It's just that you are so amazing and it looked like you wanted it and I didn't want to lose my chance so I went with the moment. I never do this anyway. I don't just daily bring girls up here."

She smiled, "Okay. It was my fault too," she said once she remembered that James wanted to say goodbye for the day, and it was her going after him. "Sorry. And also sorry for those words."

James chuckled.

"What?"

"That was sexy. You seemed wow." He said winking and planting a light kiss onto her lips.

"Did I?" she asked.

"Yes. Your anger and frustration is above sexy." He said pulling her closer.

Then they kissed softly and Annie lifted her hand up again to his fluffy hair. Her fingers enjoyed messing it up, she needed to do it again

When they pulled apart he sat down on the edge of his bed, opposite to his roommate's. Annie settled onto his lap, pretending like she didn't notice his hardness and just smiled kissing him again.

"I should go"' she whispered against his lips after a few minutes of soft making out but it was hard for Annie as well to part from his mouth, he was an awesome kisser. – Hmm, that tongue. Wish you'd keep me back from leaving. - But finally. Though she wanted to stay, she stood up, James followed her in the next second.

"Then see you tomorrow?" he asked placing his hands each side on her waist. She gave him a last peck.

"You know where my room is. I think I'll have a lot to do, some paper stuff at the college and some fire service training what I have to listen to, ah yeah and before all of that I should get to know my roommates."

"That won't be an easy round" James said stroking Annie's cheeks with the back of his palms and blowing hot air into her face as he spoke. She lifted an eyebrow wondering, "why?"

"I think I know who lives there, except if they changed, but I don't think they did."

"Well I think I can ask for new room if I don't like them. Wanna tell me who they are?"

"No, you'll see." he gave another short kiss on her lips and then taking her hand he led Annie back to the door. "Come on, better for you to go." he said and they stepped out to the hallways.

"And the party?"

"You still wanna go?"

"No but I will miss you" she answered peeking up to catch his eyes in the semi-dark.

"Aww" James smiled down at her and then went to kiss her again.. -James, fuck stop kissing me or we get back to the bed- he never stopped of course, at least for long minutes.

"Dude, get a room" they heard a guy walking by them when they were already somewhere in the end of the session.

"I guess you will miss me too" Annie winked. "glad that I got to know you. See you soon, James,"

With that they headed down the stairs again in silent. On their way and in the end of their way they didn't kiss more but changed a sweet look. James pressed his passing card onto the lock and the door opened. Annie quickly stepped out hoping nobody saw them there. – It wouldn't be nice if he got it into trouble because of me. – She ran back towards the building of her dorm.

After Annie left James walked back to his room and kicked his clothes off. He climbed into his bed with his boxer shorts on. That was the moment when he remembered how much he wanted her not so long ago. – I know in advance this girl is gonna make me do some crazy things -. James tried to ignore his desires and just laid there wondering what happened to him.

"There wasn't a single girl with this effect on me. I mean of course there was but I didn't want them like I want her. It was only… her… but she is past… we are past now." James whispered against his pillow and bit his lips. 'Fuck Kendall come back, I need to talk."

It was early though so he knew Kendall wasn't gonna come home for a long time. James knew he was gonna pick up his girlfriend and then was gonna have a party till he could stand on his leg. Then if they could find a place for some fun it's good if he was gonna get home in the morning. He knew, so he just turned on his laptop and watched some movie thinking about Annie during the whole time, mainly in the steamy parts. Kissing her, touching her. He needed her around so much. And he barely had known her yet.

It was dark outside but the lights around showed her the way so she was in her place fast. She went in and said a quiet "night" to the doorman pulling out her card from her pocket and pushing it onto the calling button on the elevator.

She sighed and soon reached upstairs. -The fifth floor, crazy.- She got to her room hearing loud laugh from inside, and seeing the light coming out under the door she sighed again. –Let's face whatever it is in there.-

James scared her a little with his earlier note about her roommates, so she quietly and with squeezed stomach approached the door. She tried to pretend like she wasn't scared and stepped inside.

"Hey" she said seeing three girls chatting on a bed. -Wait that's my bed-

"Heey" they said in unison, not looking like they're glad to see her there.

She moved a little closer, "I'm Annie," and she held out her hand and then they stood up.

First the blonde one, then the black, finally the brunette followed them. She sensed something hateful in their eyes."What?"

"So the bitch has a name too" the blonde giggled..

"Excuse me?" Annie chuckled. "Bitch? Well I don't remember you introduced yourself." She snapped back at the blonde. The blonde queasily checked Annie out, she was shocked by the new girl's reaction. She thought she could get her down by calling her names.

She, soon, after finding her voice, opened her mouth to speak again. "You think you're smart, don't you?"

"Sure, smarter than you. But don't get what's your problem. How you come to call me names? You don't even know who I am."

"First" she pointed at Annie with her finger -fuck, reminds me of someone- Annie thought of James' roommate.

"You put your stuff on my bed" she said and pointed towards the corner where Annie's stuff was replaced.

"Oh you had that much strength to move them away from YOUR bed?"

"Don't begin to play with the fire, you can burn yourself."

Annie laughed.

"I'm not scared" and she stepped closer and shot the blonde's finger down. "I love hot things." She teased and blinked "that's not a reason to talk to me like this."

"Nah yeah, eventually that's just a bed. But then some people saw you with James."

"Oh" Annie again almost burst out in laughter. "This place is crazy. Just because I have spent a few hours with James every girl freaks out and gives me looks that could murder. Why?"

"James is taken, you don't have right to even look at him" she said lifting that finger up again. Annie reached out to hit her hand down again..

"He said he's free, why you say he isn't?"

"He is my sister's" she looked over her own shoulder, the brunette girl smiled at Annie shyly.

"Oh."

"Oh," The blonde girl, Annie still didn't know her name, said. "It's all you can say?"

"What else should I? Keep him if you want and guess what? Keep your bed." Annie looked at the blonde and turned on her heels.

She walked downstairs to find someone who could help her move over into another room. How she walked on the back corridor, not even thinking of turning some lights on, just deeply in thoughts about James and about things that they almost did with him and she bumped into someone in the disk.

"You again?" he asked.

"You scared the crap out of me, idiot." Annie said to him punching his chest. She wasn't in her best mood again, after that blonde bitch in her room that she could deal with and after the amazing but also confusing day with day. Somehow it just never was the right time for her and Kendall to meet.

He caressed the place where Annie hit him. "what does James like in you? Always this way you talk and wow why you hit me?"

"Hah ask him about that. I hit you because it felt good. And what are you doing here?"

"Just snuck in to .. ah why do you even care? And where are you going?"

"Why do you care where I am going? Just get out of my way." She pushed him away and passed him by. She continued her way trying not to think about Kendall again.

-what was his name? James called him, …. Kendall? Yeah Kendall. Nice name..what? No, stop thinking of him- She ran her thoughts like that and then she reached to the entrance and asked the doorman if the principal was still there. He said he always worked a lot in the first weeks and he didn't see him to leave yet. So Annie went to his office and asked for another room.

"You're the smartest." The principal said after Annie told him everything that just happened. "The previous girls decided to try to survive that three for a few weeks but if you recognized it's better to leave than even give it a chance it's a good choice."

"Look, sir, I'm not a chicken but I see with my attitude it won't be nice if I stayed there, we'd kill each other and the reason why I came here was to study, not to fight over stupid beds or guys who they think they can have over everyone else."

"Diamond?" he sighed and Annie wondered what the hell was going on around that guy.

"Yeah, whatever. So can I get a new room?"

"Yeah sure." He brought out a big book, checking the pages for a few minutes and then he did a call. In a few seconds the doorman was there.

"Please help the lady to move over. Here are the keys." The principal said to him.

"Thanks" Annie shook his hand and then she followed the doorman and till they got up to the old room they were chatting a little bit.

"Yay, you're back" the blonde said sarcastically as Annie re-entered the room.

Annie just blew out a breath. "Hah don't be so happy. Just came for my stuff."

"Oh did I scare you?"

"No. but better stay away or may I happen to slap you and that wouldn't have nice of an effect on my future here." She said and picked up the half of her belongings, the other half was carried by the doorman and walked out without more words.

"Keep away from James." She yelled after Annie but she just shut the door. – Yeah, like you could keep me back – and with that she made her way after the doorman.

"So here it is" the doorman said as they reached the room that supposed to be Annie's new dorm.

Annie sighed, "Not a big distance but at least not the same room." She tried to smile even though it still was the same floor just a few rooms away. She opened the door and walked in.

"Thanks Jimmy." She said a goodbye to the young doorman, meanwhile she had gotten to know it was his name. He gave her a light smile and with that he left.

"OH hello?" a girl walked out from the bedroom to the anteroom where Annie was standing then.

"Hey, I'm Annie." She reached out for a handshake.

She gave her a sweet smile and shook Annie's hand. "Alice. Nice to meet you. I thought I won't get roommate but it's cool this way, too."

"Uh, thanks?" Annie a little bit embarrassed laughed. Alice nodded and she helped to bring Annie's pack into the bedroom.

"Uh two beds. Nice." She was glad there were not going to be more roommates.

"Yeah, it's a way better than those rooms with 4 roomers. I help you to pack out." She said and with that the two girls began to put Annie's stuff to the closet, the shelves and everywhere where they supposed to be. They were chatting the whole time and then finally when they were done Alice asked how it happened that Annie was there.

Annie lowered to the bed which was going to be hers, "well, I needed to move out from my previous place."

Alice arched eyebrows. "After one day? Whose room did you get place?"

Annie looked away and was thinking for a moment, "Uh well I don't know their names, they are here on this floor, room 507th."

Alice let out a similar chuckle than James did earlier. Weird how here everyone reminded Annie of someone. "Oh. Okay now I know." She said quietly and bent her head.

Annie was now curious. "You know them?"

"Everyone does." Alice replied. "They are the bitches of the school. At least the blonde one, the other two aren't that bad."

"Yeah I figured that much." Annie laughed. "They were crazy because I was with this guy, James."

Alice's expression had changed by the sound of James' name, Annie didn't miss it.

She quickly went on with the conversation though. "UH yeah I saw you guys together."

"You did?"

"Yeah and it's okay." She looked up at Annie's face and saw some kind of incomprehension mirroring on her expression. "Don't worry. I'm not into him as everyone else is."

Annie couldn't help it but the thought of this nice and gorgeous girl not being into James, made her smile. She knew him, well it seemed like everyone knew him but Alice sounded like she knew him another way. It was different how she talked about him, how her eyes shined when his name was mentioned, it was different from all the girls walking around all day, different from that bitch in the other room and from the girl that was the bitch's sister. But if she said she wasn't into him, Annie believed her now. Why would she doubt her word? They just now had started to know each other and if there was something Alice would tell it right? She could have the mind to do so at least, before Annie would fall for James hard, as well. Alice's following words assured Annie that she was right when she assumed that Alice knew James from another way.

"I know him from kindergarten so if anything could have happen it would have happened already." Annie could feel some disappointment in her voice but she pretended like she didn't notice. – She needs to say it out if she wants me to back off. -

"So you two are friends of each other? Do you often talk to him?" Annie asked out of curiousity.

"Friends? Kind of. Not too often. Sometimes, we are in the same class, we have the same classes, at least the most of them but we don't really talk. Uhm.. things happened. We are kind of awkward together. We avoid talking if it's not necessary. You know. But anyway we are not mad at one another, we just don't talk to each other too much."

"Okay. I got it. But I don't get it why he is this popular. He is handsome and wow awesome kisser but.."

"You kissed him?" Alice's attention was full on again and she jumped over onto Annie's bed.

"Yeah I did, he did, and we both did." Annie answered surprised that why a kiss was such big thing.

"Oh wow, you're lucky then. He has never had a girlfriend here."

"Yeah he mentioned that" Annie tucked some hair out of her face "but really why? A guy like him.. he seems nice, gorgeous actually and a real good guy."

Alice then asked kind of surprised, "You don't know it yet?"

Annie shook her head so Alice answered, "he is the captain of the basketball team. With him the team's won the state championship in the last years, every year. In this year they are going to be there in the national championship. He is like a big star of the school."

"Oh wow. Well we didn't get there yet to talk about stuff like this."

"Yeah your mouths were too busy with kissing each other huh?" Alice joked. At least Annie hoped it was just teasing and there was no jealousy.

Annie poked her arm lightly, "maybe. But oh my God he has that tongue…wow he could do miracles..oh my god…"

"Hah if it was that good … you guys .. you know?"

"Nah, no. His idiot roommate interrupted us but ah no problem. I don't know what happened. Just the way he touched and I felt he wanted so .. uh we went along with the moment, I think? I have never done this before.. I mean just jumping into the middle of the stuff, that's not my style but wow, he was uh." Annie trailed off. Talking about James was a joy itself and it was too intense of a joy already.

"Okay. I got it. My first kiss was James. I know that tongue." Alice spat out suddenly.

Annie giggled, even more than she supposed. "Really? Well then I don't have to explain. But seriously then it means you guys were together sometime?"

"No." Alice moved her head from right to left. "But that was a time we both were curious and hung out together. We lived in the same street, almost neighbors we were, and somehow it happened a night when we watched a movie. But we never did more and never really wanted either. I'm not his type, he isn't mine at all." Alice lied. There was much more but she didn't want to share it with Annie yet. First because she didn't know her and didn't know how she would have taken it, plus she didn't want her to tell it to James, that she was just giving out their personal things for the people who asked.

"Uh, it's sounds nice. I mean the story of the first kiss. So you know him for a long time…uh can I ask you something else?"

"He only had one girlfriend not so long after our kiss. But she kind of broke his heart, since then he has never opened to anyone, never let anyone to pick up the pieces." Annie got her answer though she never questioned, Alice knew what her curiousity was about.

"How do you know I wanted to ask that?" Annie wondered.

"You look interested in him and I just thought, plus you seem nice and if you guys will have something I will be happy for you. This is something you've to know about him. He makes friends easily but he barely opens towards others. Be careful with him, he has a big, loving heart, don't break it."

"I won't. I would never do that to anyone, mainly not with someone who I like this much" Annie sighed.

"Glad that you are here, seriously, something that I can say a thanks for to that bitch" Alice laughed and Annie as well along with her.

"I will seriously say thanks to her. We will be good friends Alice" Annie hugged her, she hugged her back and then they continued talking into the night till they both felt like they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore and slid into bed to sleep.

Annie's first day in LA was good. Very good, she could say.

James didn't remember when or how he fell asleep but he knew the laptop was on his bedside table and heard Kendall lightly snoring in his bed. How he managed to stand up he felt relaxed, was glad he didn't go partying with Kendall. James opened the window to let some fresh air into their room and then went to take a shower.

During the time James was thinking about the things he'd have to do that day. The most important was to get everyone back into the game. He knew they'd have to practice as much as they just could so he asked everyone to come in the second day even if their Coach couldn't come yet. He wanted him to be proud of them and knew if when he's gonna be back they were going to be in the pace already then that would be a good start of the season.

James wrapped a towel around his waist and then his thoughts wandered on Annie. Hoped he was gonna see her that day even though he knew he was going to be busy. He walked back to his room and sat down on the edge of it and sent a group reminder to the team, they were gonna meet in two hours. How he did that he forgot to delete Kendall's number from the list so his phone began to ring and with that Kendall groaned.

"Shit" James grabbed the phone and turned it off but it was late, Kendall was awake.

"What time is it?" he heard him asking, his voice was quiet and tired, husky as well.

"Uh like seven" James answered after checking it on Kendall's phone.

"Fuck" Kendall sat up rubbing his eyes, "didn't you said we're gonna meet at 10?"

"I know sorry, wanted to send a last reminder, forgot that you're here and asleep."

"Well yes." Kendall yawned, "You never wear your head on your neck." He laughed slightly looking over at James who sent a pillow towards his friend as a response.

"You can't sleep everyday till noon from now on." James said soon.

Kendall groaned, "Whatever" he said and after climbing out of the sheets he walked out to the bathroom. James was just waiting for him like that for about ten minutes.

"The whole dorm is asleep yet" he said still a bit sleepy but more looking like a human than how he went out.

"I know, I just couldn't sleep more. Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yeah" he sat down in a single towel like James "your night with that chick?"

"Uhm she left not so long after you did."

"Ah really, I met her when I went for Jennifer."

"Why you always sneak in when you know she's gonna be outside?"

"Well this time she was late and I thought I check where she stayed."

"Ah okay, and Annie? How did you meet her?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows in a way that drove girls crazy. "Annie?" as he said the name her face showed up in front of his eyes. He liked the thought. –No. I don't like it.- Kendall quickly shook his head. "That's her name? Uh she's on the corridor just bumped into me again, nothing much."

"Didn't she say why she was there?"

"Hah I questioned but she said not my business and stormed away. Dude what you like in her? Except that she's hot." Kendall asked hopping onto his bed, the towel still around his waist and his hair wet, barely dried.

"She's awesome," James shrugged. "You just should get to know her."

"Ah no thanks." Kendall waved away the thought of him knowing someone who seemed to be close to James.

James let himself laughing quietly. "Just to let you know you're the same as her."

"'What?"'

"I mean you think she's rude and stuff, she thinks the same of you but if you guys knew each other you'd know how awesome she is and she'd know how great you are."

"She is awesome. I'm just great? Why?" Kendall asked half joking to lower the seriousness of this talk.

James shrugged, "She's a girl, but you? I can't fuck you."

"Oh God thanks so much you can't hah" he throw the previous pillow back towards James.

"Whatever, guess now she's like your girlfriend or?"

"No, not yet, actually I told her I don't want girlfriend yet and when we came up here it got weird because of that sentence earlier. She thought I just need some fun but no serious things."

"She thought you just want a night? Obvious she doesn't know you."

"Ah" James tossed back the pillow.

"So then you'll work on it?"'

"Yeah you bet I will. I had a good time with her."

"Well then I have to see her more, I guess."

"Maybe."

"Okay just use your own bed" Kendall said and stood up again.

Then they both walked to the closet and pulled out a few clothes and underwear's and got dressed.

"Breakfast?" Kendall asked.

"Where?"

"Well guess the kitchen doesn't work this week in the morning so gotta go out."

"Fine for me" James answered, grabbed his phone and wallet, tucked them into his pocket and they headed out.

There was a little coffee bar not so far from the university so they decided to go there. On their way they talked more, mostly Kendall talked, kept telling James how awesome night he had.

In the morning Annie woke up almost in the same time as Alice. A bit earlier, but she didn't mind it. She was just lying in her bed and wondered when she would get to see James again. And Kendall. Somehow he popped into Annie's mind but then she quickly washed him out of there reminding herself how great that was when James' lips tasted her skin, her lips..

-I've got to know him better but I like him. And he is the captain of the basketball team. Pretty cool. Sure he is determined in everything and self confident, plus handsome and how I see and about those things what Alice said, he is a very loving guy-.

"Annie?" Alice sat up, and Annie turned to her "how'd you sleep?"

"Cool, you?"

"Same. Wanna hang here for a little bit more or grab some food?"

"Ah Alice, breakfast sounds like music to my ears and then I've got a lot to do so hurry up."

They both went out to have a shower, nobody was awake yet, They had warm water plus nobody urged the two. Annie knew that to wake up early was gonna be useful if she wanted to take a good shower every morning.

Then both of Alice and Annie got dressed into something comfy and then Alice started to explain that there was a little coffee bar where they could get awesome breakfast anytime.

So the girls made their way there.

On their way they talked about random stuff, they got to know each other a little bit more. Annie loved to be around Alice, she was a kind girl and Annie hoped she thinks the same about her.

They walked in and looked for a free table but the place was crowded as hell.

"Seems like we have to wait." Annie said how she wandered her look around but couldn't find a place where they could have sat down.

"Uh, we can still sit at the bar but ah no, now we can't." Alice said disappointed as three guys lowered onto the seats where Alice was planning to take seats.

"Then … " Annie began but then once all of a sudden Alice grabbed her wrist and pulled her with her.

The next thing Annie knew that she was standing right in front of James… and Kendall.

"Guys" Alice greeted them and pressed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

Annie just said a light 'hey' and showed a smile.

"Well may we join?" Alice asked before anyone could say anything.

"No Alice, we don't want to join." Annie snapped and gave a look to her.

James eyes split wider, "Why Annie?" he asked.

"There are no free chairs around so it would be hard to manage."

"Nah you can sit on my lap" he suggested but then Annie looked over at Alice.

"And Alice? She would sit in Kendall's? No I can't let her to sit there." Annie laughed and looking aside she could sense the dirty look that Kendall had sent toward her but he didn't say a word just sipped his coffee.

"Oh maybe you'd like to sit here?" Kendall finally raised an eyebrow at Annie and yes it was that way of raising eyebrows. Annie blushed. –Maybe-.

But she remained quiet and shook her head, "no, better for us to leave." She grabbed Alice but James began to speak, "no Annie, please." He requested, "then Alice sits in mine and you in Kendall's, nothing wrong is in it."

"Are you serious?" Annie almost started to laugh.

"Come here girl" Kendall patted his thighs, Alice was already sitting in James' lap.

Annie gave both Alice and James a look and sat down on Kendall.

"Fine" Kendall smiled and one of his arms folded around her body, with the other hand of his he took a sip of his coffee.

Alice and James were chatting lightly and Annie just felt Kendall coming closer to her. She didn't care about it all but stared at James and Alice. – And she said they are awkward together and stuff. And see? They are almost flirting with those little quiet words to one another. -

"I hate you" Annie whispered into Kendall's ear when he leant close enough to her, only to reach the table and not for more, and with that he finally snapped Annie out of her thoughts about James and Alice.

He giggled and whispered back "don't worry I do hate you too."

"Good, keep it up and don't dare get hard why I'm sitting here."

"Never. Hope you don't forget it either that you're not in James' lap, don't get turned on."

"Never on you" she smiled at him and then back at James who had no idea what Annie was whispering.

"Well" James began "at least we can know each other a little more."

"Yeah, you guys have any plan for today?" Annie questioned.

"Uh yeah, there is something you don't know yet or maybe, I don't know if Alice or anybody else told it to you .. but wait just now realized how'd you got to know Alice?"

"Oh that's a long story. I changed room, that's the shorter version."'

"Why'd you changed on your first night?" Kendall turned his gaze at her.

"Not like it'd be your business but I had some problem with those bitches there and I didn't want more conflicts"

"I should have had to warn you more."

"Ah nah, James, it was fine. They were jealous and stuff, the blonde one kept saying me to stay away from you because you're her sister's blah blah blah. Doesn't worth a minute to talk about them."

Kendall swallowed a big one, obviously he realized who those girls were but he didn't say a word even when Annie gave him a wondering look, "if you throw up on to my neck."

"Don't worry, I didn't plan" Kendall swallowed again and cleared his throat.

Annie saw James and Kendall changing looks and also Alice but she didn't know what's going on and James changed topic quickly.

"So whatever, at least you girls met. So don't know if Alice mentioned but I'm the captain of the basketball team and we start to practice again today."

"Yeah, I already knew why everyone knows you here. That's pretty nice thing to do. Who plays that sure is a great person. To keep in fit and focus on the game, physically and also mentally it can be hard. All my respect to you."

"Oh this so much compliment even from you sounds so nice" Kendall said.

"What? I told that … oh so you're in the team too." she realized what he was just saying.

"Yeah." Kendall answered shortly.

"Well everything what I said is only about James, and also the other members, not about you Kendall."

"Oh now why? You talked about all of the players and now you put me outside of the circle."

"I don't know, somehow you don't fit into that picture."

"And why? What's so different in me?"

"You're a jerk, James is a nice guy."

"Hah, oh my god, I hate you really."

"Good, I hate you too."

'"Guys stop it" James butted in seeing the two were not gonna stop arguing that day.

Annie turned away from Kendall looking at James "sorry but he is irritating me."

"Ah so do you me." Kendall sighed.

"This is hilarious" Alice said and smiled.

"Why is he irritating you Annie?"

"Hah see?" Kendall grinned.

"And why is she irritating you Kendall?"

"Hah see?" Annie grinned the same way at Kendall how he did at her.

"Just because" the two said in unison answering Alice's questions.

With that Annie stood up from Kendall's lap "see you James soon" she kissed him on the cheek and then she grabbing Alice's wrist headed out, feeling like she was gonna explode by the anger Annie needed some fresh air.

"What was that all about?"

"Annie, I didn't want anything bad just maybe you hate him this much because in fact you like him."

"No Alice. I don't like him, I do hate him. The only one I like is James but if you want something from him I won't step between you two."

"What? No, what are you talking about?" she pretended like she didn't know.

"Oh come on" Annie rushed after her when she began to walk away.

Annie stopped her, "I saw how you looked at James, you sure when you say you don't want to try it with him? You're the first, I just came here, I won't start anything if you feel like you like him."

"I don't like him that way. He is yours if you want." She said and headed along on the street again.

"Okay. Because I like James and I think he feels the same for me." Annie said and the girls continued walking back to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: apologies for this still being so lame but i dont have time to rewrite it really well.. i did these parts months ago and since then my writing is much better you know if you read my other stories.. though thank you for reading :) more soon!

* * *

I'd like to hate you - chapter 3

* * *

After Annie and Alice left Kendall and James continued their breakfast.

'So uh Kendall, wanna be clear so can I ask something?'

'Sure go ahead'

'Well, isn't that possible that this 'hate you' thing comes because you like Annie?'

Kendall almost choked caused the last sip of his coffee when James asked that 'dude, are you out of your mind?! Of course not! And if it was, I do have a girlfriend. She is hot and stuff but wow no, absolutely not my type'.

'Like you'd ever been so serious with your girlfriends'

'Dude how you mean that?'

'Oh come on, you know. When you saw a new pretty girl you just found out you fell out of the other one and moved over'

'James, you say I'm just using the girls?'

'Nah, no, I mean maybe if you didn't have like how many? Uh, yeah about 20 girls in your bed since we have been studying here … I don't know, you should get some seriousness into that hard head of yours'

'Yeah like how? Not having sex for years just because how I'm doing now that seems like I'm using the girls? Ask any of them and they'll say I was always good with them, never hurt any of them, and what is more hah I've given them so much pleasure what they've never gotten before me'

'You're being too confident'

'Just like you with the game bro. You're obsessed with basketball and try to perform your best, that's fine. I'm doing it with the girls'

'Ah okay, forget it. I know you, I've heard it so many times before every time I asked you to be more serious, and you always tell me this thing. Basketball is my life, you know'

'I do and you do know me, we're friends since who knows when? Like kindergarten? So it's fine sometimes telling things to each other'

'Yeah, okay then really forget it, do what you want'

'Yeah I will James, always will. So then anyway you want to go after her?'

'Kendall…uh yeah maybe, I like her. I shouldn't have let her leave'

'Don't worry, guess you'll see her still'

Even if Kendall knew exactly what James said was true, he tried to hide it even from himself. He knew that's not right to change his girlfriends so often and he knew it really seemed like he used them but he really never had have any problem with his previous girlfriends so he thought it all was fine. But he knew it would've been the time to get serious and get a girl who can give him something what no one else could before. Someone whom with he wouldn't desire for more because he'd have everything.

The truth is, he was just scared of true love, and he didn't know what does that mean, how that works. He felt like he did something wrong if he couldn't find someone to love after so many tries what he'd have done with those girls. He thought he just can't feel that special thing what you call love, but in real he just couldn't find the girl who could've make him feel that.

He'd been dating with girls since he knew what dating means but he never felt that, so he thought he was never gonna be able to learn how that feels to love someone and after a time he thought it's better if he didn't even try.

He just locked his heart and threw away the key, never been thinking of someone who would like to find it sometime.

James was something similar. He'd always wanted to feel the love but once when his heart got broken he never wanted to feel that again. Then he didn't know it yet, that wasn't true love but his first experience with a girl in relationship and when things turned out bad he felt lost and unloved and mostly thought love is terrible.

But opposite to Kendall in that year when he met Annie he realized how much he'd been missing when he didn't open to girls. He'd started to think what if he let the one walking by him without saying her a word.

He decided to focus on his sport carrier but he recognized he'd needed a girl. He recognized it when Annie had sent him the first smile of hers. He wished he could find a girl who'd smile at him like that everyday, a girl who could hold his back in everything and who could love him so much as much as he loves her.

He decided to change and not letting love and his young years to pass by.

Kendall wasn't able to make this decision, not yet then.

'So then?' Kendall asked as they paid for the breakfast.

'Back to the dorm and I try to find Annie before we both get lost in this day'

'Okay, let's go'.

With that the two guys headed back to the dorm, spending their walk with talking about the upcoming year.

'Do you think we have a chance to win the national championship this year?' James asked.

'Why wouldn't we have? We're awesome. The team hasn't had this much success for long years, till we both came here and showed them how to play. This is our last year here, we're gonna kick all the asses on our way the cup'

'Again with this much confident'

'Look James. You're the one who sticks this team together; you were the one who's kept the belief in us, even in Coach. Why you wanna lose this attitude now?'

'I don't want to lose it but I don't want to be too sure either, then we'd fall a really big, better not to take those hopes up too high'

'Look, you're the best player, every one knows. Right now only in this state but as we will go further everyone will see that you're the best in the whole freaking U.S. at least on the university level. Even if we won't win, even if we won't be finalists you have the biggest chance to get into a big team, you know that, right?'

'How do you do this?'

'What?'

'You always say I'm the one who sticks the team together but honestly it is you Kendall. Without you I'd be lost, you always know what to say'

'That's how I am bro'

'Ah love ya buddy' James said and with that they managed to exchange a hug, patting each other's back.

'And now go and get that chick, who knows if you find love this year' Kendall said letting him out of his embrace.

'Yeah, you should do the same, Kendall. Think of those things, you can't do it always what you're doing now even if it's the most comfortable for you'

'Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not that kind of guy born to love' Kendall sighed 'Good luck' and with that he turned on his heels and left James alone in front of Annie's dorm.

Kendall reached their dorm on the way thinking about Annie and the thing what James said but then he just shook his head -what a stupid statement?! Me liking that chick, no way-

Not paying attention where he was going he found himself blocking someone's way at the entrance 'sorry' he said not looking up from the ground.

'Accepted if you say so nice' Annie said and with that Kendall popped up his head.

'Ah it's just you' Kendall sighed.

'Wow that sounds so nice'

'Don't start to argue again'

'I don't start anything but you do. I was nice and you're coming out with 'Ah it's just you' so Annie began.

'Okay, forget it. James looks for you'

'Are you okay?' Annie asked seeing Kendall like he was sad or at least deeply lost in thoughts what caused him a confused look.

'Why do you care?'

'You'd just stop doing this and you'd see I'd like to be nice so that's why but oh doesn't even worth a second to try to be nice to you'

'James was right'

'In what?'

'You're awesome'

'Oh he said that? And why you think he was right?'

'You hate me but you care about me'

'I said I hate you, a part of me really does but anyways I'd never start to hate someone after a few bad words or a misunderstanding'

'Yeah, uh I still hate you' Kendall said and walked away.

'What? Now why? Did I give you a reason?' Annie rushed after him before he could reach the stairs.

'Nothing special but don't break James' heart or it will be worse' he said not turning back to her.

'What? Ah you're an idiot Kendall' Annie yelled after him and with that she made her way to find James.

'Ah fuck' Kendall collapsed on his bed 'I hate all the girls, all of them'.

He tried to take some nap before James would come back to leave for the practice but how he shut his eyes his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Pulling it out he saw he just got a message 'Babe I miss you, where are you?'

His girlfriend, Jennifer asked, but Kendall decided to skip answering, rather than that he headed over to her.

'I hate them but I need them' he said quietly and made his way out of the room, 'just need to get some sex and forget all about this shit'.

How Annie walked back to her room on her way she couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. – How stupid he's acting now? Duh, what the hell is wrong with that guy? –

As she reached up and opened the door she heard James' and Alice's voice. They were laughing at something 'Hey' Annie said throwing her handbag onto her bed.

James stood up from next to Alice and put his arms around your waist 'what's wrong? You seem lost' he said.

'Uh nothing. I went over to search you, how I see somehow we avoided each other and I met with Kendall, he was weird'

'Weird? He is always weird..not a big deal, did he say something to you?'

'Nah it was nothing, just as in the morning. So anyway why you came here?'

'Why you wanted to see me?' James asked instead of answering her question.

'Well guess for the same reason why you did' she whispered leaning closer to his face.

'Uh, I think I'm leaving. See you Annie in a few downstairs, you know we gotta go to fire service course' Alice stood up and walked by the other two.

Annie looked over at James' shoulder 'yeah okay, I will be there in short.'

With that she left.

'So how'd you sleep?'

'Good, and you?'

'Missed you so much. Watched a movie and just when it was over it hit my mind that we could've watched it together'

'Another time maybe we will'

'Okay, you know you still owe me for my helping hand'

'Ah yeah, I promised I will say thanks somehow. What would you like to get?'

'Annie," he curled his fingers in her hair as he spoke, his breath caressed her forehead, 'it's so easy to answer' James sighed 'didn't do it in a while so sorry if I'm lame and actually I have no idea what I'd like to do or what you'd like to do but we could figure out something together. So wanna go out with me sometime?'

Annie's lips curved to a smile 'I'm pretty sure you'll figure out something nice so yeah, I do want to'

'Thanks' James said and brushed his lips against the girl's to taste them again as he did the previous day. It felt awesome, just like before. He missed kissing, he missed holding someone in his arms, he missed those little smiles he had got every time when he said something nice or just looked at her…. his first and only girlfriend before Annie. Though she wasn't his girlfriend yet, she was the second girl that James ever felt interested in, so yeah, he was incredibly happy to get all those smiles and the sparkling eyes looking back at him when he asked Annie out.

When the two of them finally broke apart the scene that Annie walked on in to pop into her mind 'but before that I want to ask something'.

'Yeah?' he looked scared.

'Chill it's nothing serious in fact it might be but .. uh so you and Alice .. is there something?'

'What? No, we are just kind of friends…uh we haven't even talked in a while, I haven't met her during the summer and now we talked a bit' James answered hoping that he sounded that certain as he wanted to. True, he and Alice hadn't talked in a long while, things were pretty awkward between them for some reason, neither of the two dared taking a step toward each other again.

'Okay, she said something similar, just don't want to butt into your things if there is something … ' Annie explained the reason of her curiosity.

James nodded, 'yeah, I understand. I would want to know it, too, if there would be any sign of you and someone else being close to one another."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Annie laughed and caressed the back of James' neck looking up into his hazel eyes.

'Are you sure?' James raised eyebrows, 'I mean .. you and Kendall?'

'What?! NO' she looked away behind James out of the window 'no, nothing to do' she turned her eyes back at the brunette in her arms, 'he hates me, I do hate him too. Or at least we don't want to be big buddies. I tried, didn't work, not a big deal. I don't want anything but you, to give it a try with the two of us, because we had a great time together yesterday' she said a little bit confused and surprised by James' question. She didn't expect him to suppose that she'd like Kendall.

'Okay then. It's all clear. Then maybe we can continue that great time' James said and leant in again and touched her lips. The kiss turned out to be deeper and they pulled each other even closer then before. Their bodies slid against one another like they didn't want to let go today. They fell into the comfortable pace of slow making out in the middle of the room.

It felt great for Annie. He had an awesome tongue job but he always wanted to be the dominant, never let her to take the lead. A part of her didn't mind it, another part did but anyways it really didn't matter. She liked the way he showed how much he liked her, how much he already wanted to hold onto this little thing he had with her. And Annie was willing to long it as her best would let her. she was always the girl submitting and letting people around her doing as they wished, so she knew they were satisfied, happy, this way she didn't cause disappointment.

Both of them got turned on again. James' hands slid downer to her behind and he moved Annie towards the bed.

He pushed her down and as her head hit the pillow he attacked her pale skinned neck. She couldn't help but moan out in pleasure it just felt so good for her.

There was something in James. A little something that was able to sweep her off her legs within short minutes. It was most likely the effect of his entire personality, all that he was, was just simply too amazing for a girl to be able to resist.

He came back to her face and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and discovering it inside not breaking apart as long as he just could hold back his breath.

Then once he rolled off of her. The bed was small so there wasn't too much room for both of them. He pulled Annie closer so she rested her head on his shoulder.

She didn't know why James stopped. It seemed, felt like he wanted her and then without saying anything he just stopped. Annie didn't even know if she should've asked about it or not, so for a few minutes they're just laying there in a tight cuddle, James playing with her hair and interwinding his other hand with hers above his stomach.

'James?' Annie finally decided to ask.

'Yeah?'

'Uh, why'd you stop?'

'Just didn't want to rush. It's better if we have serious feelings or at least something.. a little more, you know?'

'Yeah sure. It's okay. Just thought that you don't like the way I kissed you or anything'

'No it was awesome, everything but really I have like a half hour and if we'd ever do that, well, guess I'd like to take it longer than a half hour. Is it okay?'

Annie looked up at him, kissing his lips and smiling at James she said 'perfect'.

'Good. Uh but we can use the time to continue doing that other thing .. just making out here in your bed'

'Fine for me' she turned and pulled him back on top of her and they continued the session but never went too far how they had agreed.

'Kendall' Jennifer said surprised when her boyfriend rushed into her room.

'Hey babe' he put his arms immediately around her and kissed her on the lips for long seconds but with half opened eyes he looked around in the room 'the girls?' he mumbled against her lips.

'They .. uhm' she pulled away to be able to talk 'went out to buy a few things, guess they'll be away for a few hours yet'.

'I just need a half hour' Kendall said and attacked her lips again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. Jennifer never protested against him, she liked that Kendall sometimes got wild and wanted to do a rough, quick round but she thought it was weird that he just stormed in like that.

So she pulled away a bit again 'Kendall, that's good, you know ahh .. ' she began but Kendall placed his lips on her neck and began to suck it hardly 'ahh so we did it a few hours ago, after the party'.

'What? You don't want me?' Kendall stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at her pulling back.

Of course Jennifer got scared if Kendall was gonna break up with her and anyways she really didn't mind that Kendall wanted sex all the time but it kind of bothered her that she didn't know what came to Kendall then.

'Nope, I mean I do want to but something happened I see'

'Nothing just we're gonna have practice in a half hour and I need some motivation' Kendall lied and Jennifer ate it.

'Oh I can give you that' she said and pulled Kendall closer.

They ended up in a half hour how Kendall wanted.

Kendall climbed out of Jennifer's bed and put on his clothes meanwhile the girl got dressed too.

'Uh see you sometime' Kendall pressed a quick kiss onto her lips and then turned on his heels.

'Good luck babe' Jennifer yelled after him.

'Thanks' Kendall shouted back before shutting the door.

When Kendall reached downstairs and out to the fresh air he sat down on a bench in front of the building. He buried his face in his hands, bent down and felt how the sun burnt his back through the shirt that he wore.

-I know it's not right, I know but I can't help it, that's how I operate-

At some point of his thoughts he noticed someone sat next to him. He looked up and saw it was James.

'Hey bro, are you okay?'

'Yeah, uh James..what are you doing here?'

'Just came from Annie. You?'

'Jennifer' Kendall said shortly knowing that James would know what it meant, and then looked away again up to the building seeing Jennifer's room's windows.

'How I see your hair and everything .. guess you two had some time alone again .. '

'Yeah we did .. I needed it again .. uh and before you say something she never got hurt, she loves it and she accepts it. That's how I am'

'I didn't want to say anything but that we should go to the gym'

'Ah okay, let's go then' Kendall got onto his feet grateful that he had such a great friend as James was.

'Wait..' James pulled him back when Kendall stood up 'what's wrong? You look like shit .. '

Kendall grinned 'thanks so much for that mind-blowing compliment ..' the blonde hopped back to the bench. He knew he was thinking too forward. James wouldn't leave it all like it seemed he would now, if he saw that something was in his best friend's mind. So then he started speaking, he was still grateful for James' caring intentions, though he'd have liked it better to stay quiet, because he was scared of saying something without thinking it fully through. 'It's nothing, I just .. the season starts soon, the game and this is our last year at the college, it won't be easy'

'Almost an hour ago you gave me a pep talk about my confidence, and now I should repeat all those things to you? Didn't you hear yourself talking? You're awesome Kendall, how you have been doing it till now, you can manage to do it all along without trouble … believe me, we will get through it together' James patted Kendall's back.

'Best friend who I ever had'

'That's me I guess" James laughed. 'You do the same for me all the time since we know each other. We've held the other's back since forever, why'd I stop it now when we both need it more than ever?'

'True, thanks James' he hugged James but the wrong feeling couldn't pass away. Everything in his mind was too messed up. Indeed, he was stressed about the upcoming year, about love and girls what James said to him earlier, that he should have been more serious and get over this lifestyle he was living. He started to think about it. He knew it was about the time to change, to grow up, to start making plans about future. But it all was not easy at all.

Plus he had a bad feeling inside, like something would've come towards him and was scared if that thing would destroy everything that he'd built up with hard work during the years.

'Let's go then' Kendall stood up smiling again and pulled James up too.

They headed towards the gym, the winner team what James and Kendall made winner with hard work of long years together, was about to come together again, they all had big expectations from that year.

'So anyway' James began as they stood up from the bench 'I asked Annie out'.

'Oh cool' it was all what came out of Kendall.

'Yeah it is, and she said okay, if you care'

'Of course I do care. Sorry. So what are you planning to do with her?'

'Huh honestly I have no idea yet. Maybe just a dinner, a walk and a movie or I don't know. Should we do something special?'

'Well, for a first date what you listed is pretty enough. You know who I am, you can believe me' Kendall patted James' back.

'Yeah I do know you, that's why I ask you but guess our first date won't end like yours end usually'

'Ha-ha yeah, that's another part of the things. The first part is enough for a good first date but hey I'm a man, sometimes I just can't resist'

'Yeah sometimes but it's fine, this is what you are like'

'Good. So need a good place to take her?'

'Take her?' James raised an eyebrow.

'Take her for dinner … '

'Ah yeah, uh sure. What do you think would be good?'

'I will show you later, I guess she will love that place. All of my dates have loved that'

'Okay, if you say' James opened the gym's door and they walked in.

'Wow, so good to be here again' Kendall sighed looking around the huge coliseum.

'Hah yeah. All the memories from our last game here what we of course won, comes out now again. The whole college was here and gosh we had that after party'.

'Yeah. I remember I had an awesome fuck somewhere in the dressing room after the game'

'Oh god you cannot shut up? Always talking about sex no matter what we have started' James punched Kendall's arm.

'Ah jealous much huh?' Kendall grinned.

'Whatever, let's go to change' James headed out towards the changing room.

Even he got surprised when James saw everyone was there in their jersey's ready to play.

'Captain is being late. How that happened?' one of the members stood up when they all noticed

Kendall and James walking in.

'Well Jack' James squeezed his shoulder 'it's not our first official training so I can decide when I arrive, how you said I'm the captain and I've worked hard enough in the last years that I can let myself a few minutes of being late, can't I?'

'Of course you can. We thought you're sick or something' Jack said knowing that if it's about James and his determination they couldn't joke all around.

'Or maybe you stuck in that chick's bed from yesterday' another player Matt stood up.

James had a calm personality and also knew they were trying to joke but he didn't like this kind of jokes.

'Look, shut up! If I were with her it'd not be your business and I won't bear that you guys are gossiping about her. Got it? Everyone goes out and keeps running around the court till both me and Kendall won't be out. NOW!' James yelled and everyone stormed out.

Kendall followed them with a look and saw they started to run.

'Good warm up at the first practice' Kendall grinned as he watched them running around.

'Fuck if we start to date it will get worse. Everyone is gonna be talking about her'

'Dude' Kendall sat next to him putting an arm around his friend's shoulder 'is she okay with this? You told her that something like this can happen? How I know you, you did, right?'

'Yeah and she seemed like she doesn't care, I mean like she could handle it' James sighed.

'Then let things go how they supposed to' Kendall patted James' back and then stood up again grabbing James' wrist pulled him up too 'get changed and let's go out before they think you are probably going to be a dick this year'.

'Okay' James sighed again and they taking their clothes off and putting on the jersey's and training shoes headed out to the others.

Before they could stop James yelled 'don't you all dare stop. It was only 5 round and me and Kendall have to catch up' they high-fived.

'Guess they definitely think you're dick and with it you don't really help yourself' Kendall said whilst they dragged out their muscles in their legs to prepare for the running.

'Who cares what they think Kendall? Couch never cares about that, he always says no matter what they think, the only thing what matters is how they play'

'True' Kendall nodded and with that they joined to the others.

After running they practiced shooting from different distances, James booked satisfied that they didn't forget anything. The team's form was still standing, everything was fine. He knew it meant that they can develop if they don't have to catch up on them selves.

James already had had some new strategies he worked out during the summer break but he didn't want to come up with them till Coach wasn't there. He knew the team loved him but sometimes he could be too much and however he said he didn't care what they thought, he did care. He didn't want them to stand against him because that could ruin the team work and all what they needed was team work and perfect preparation.

He knew if he was gonna be too bossy that could make difficulties even if he was the captain and honestly that couldn't have been a problem if he ever acted too bossy.

All the twelve members were tired as hell, somehow they walked back to the changing room, and after the refreshing showers they all were sitting in quiet waiting for James to say something.

That was different in James and in Couch. Couch had never waited, when they finished training he said what they were doing right and what they weren't but James always waited them to cool down and to listen to him with all of their attention.

Kendall was the co-captain so he began knowing well enough what James had to say.

'Guys I can say we are still awesome. Can't wait to show it to Coach'

They all exchanged high-fives and big grins at each other but James voice broke their celebration 'BUT it's just how I and Kendall saw the things. And don't forget when we are on the court we can't see ourselves so don't be so sure in yourselves. To keep up this good job we have to work hard. We have to win, at least to be finalists but mostly what we all want is the cup. The cup that this freaking college couldn't get in fifteen years, now here is the chance. Last year we were good enough so this year we can be there and kick their asses if we can be much better. Never forget that what you play there on the court, that's all what you have, that is going to be the base of your futures. If we won the most of us can get into a big team that we have ever dreamt about to be a member of. Tomorrow we meet again. And then and then and every day till Coach will be here to fix the schedule. Anyways really we are still awesome!'

James held out his hand and everyone walked up to him. They stood in a circle putting their hands on the top of each other's and lifted their hands shouting out loud the team's words and lifting their hands in unison 'Respect' 'Unit' 'Strength' 'Honor' and then 'RURSH' and with that they broke apart.

Annie and Alice, after the courses that they had to listen to, decided to walk around since Annie couldn't get to see a lot around yet.

'Can't wait to begin the semester finally' Annie said how they walked around in the buildings and Alice showed her everything that she had to know.

'You kind of love to study, don't you?'

'Yeah I do. I always loved, that's like my life, I mean I've always known if I put my best into it then I can do everything and till now it worked so I'm looking forward for my last year' the other girl answered.

'Nice. Everyone should think like that. Anyways why'd you come here? Why'd you changed college in your last year?'

'Uh no special reason. Just wanted to find something interesting in the world' Annie answered hoping that would be enough as reply for Alice. She didn't really want to talk about reasons.

'Oh and you already have found a thing' Alice winked at her giggling.

'Yeah maybe, he asked me out anyway' Annie said knowing it was James that Alice was aiming of.

'Really? That's something you have to appreciate. Since he is here he hasn't had a date'

'Yeah he said that already to me. But I don't know why when all these girls are so into him, sure he could have found someone who makes him interested that way how I do .. ' Annie blushed lightly how she thought of the scene on the previous day and not so long ago in the morning in her room. Yeah, she was certain that James was highly interested in her.

'Well, I don't know exactly.' Alice lied. She knew James and his reasons well enough. 'Since we left high-school we kind of broke apart and I guess he has been always focusing on basketball and how I said a girl broke his heart and maybe that wasn't a good first experience for him, not just maybe, for sure it wasn't. But something has changed in him. Maybe this summer he realized something has been missing and you had luck that you were the first who got to meet him yesterday' Alice finished and that part was all true. She kind of regretted that it wasn't her being there for James.. so she might have had a chance.

'Well if he made this decision that he wants to break the tradition and just with me then for me it's fine. I really like him' Annie said as the two girls stood in front of the huge sport center.

'Good and how I said please be careful. He is always worth much more than getting his heart break ever' Alice said quietly, feeling ashamed that she once did it. Annie just nodded 'I will be careful, I promise'.

'Well' Alice sighed 'this is the coliseum where they guys training all the time, and where they have some game during the season.

'Huge' Annie said checking it and that's when a bunch of guys flooded out of the building.

'Ah here they are. The team' Alice whispered as they were walking by the two of them. Some of them said a 'Hi' and shot nice looks toward the girls but Annie noticed some of them grinning like idiots.

'Looks like they knew me. James was right yesterday, everyone is going to talk about me' she said turning around and watching them going farther.

'And it bothers you?' Annie heard James' voice from her back.

'OH no, nope, doesn't matter. They can say whatever they want.' She was used to people gossiping around and about her and it didn't bother her at all. She knew how to handle it. 'I worry about you instead. You will be okay with this? Will you be able to hear them talking about me? The captain's date?'

'Oh he could handle it very well' Kendall said after saying a 'hey' to Alice.

'Really? What happened?' Alice was curious.

'Well James kind of punished them because they were joking if he was late because of you' Kendall continued and Annie was surprised that he was talking to her like totally normal tone.

'Oh, hope they are not pissed at you'

'Nah it's nothing' James put his hands on Annie's waist and kissed her forehead 'anything that you have to take care of yet?'

'No, I guess for today I'm done and Alice said this week is gonna be like this. Nothing more to do. All the paper work is done, fire service course. Got a list to the books I will need and stuff. I don't know why we get a whole week for this?'

'Well this is mostly to help the freshmen to find their place here' Kendall said. He was acting weird again. –What is this that you're doing now?- The too much normality somehow didn't fit to Kendall in Annie's eyes – not after the way he had been treating her the previous day.

'Cool, then I have plenty of time to be with you' Annie kissed James' lips softly and James kissed her back.

'Uh well' Kendall chuckled and looked at Alice 'I guess I go and look for my girlfriend. See you guys sometime'

James pulled away from Annie's lips and took a look at his friend saying a wondering 'dude'.

Kendall groaned, 'James it's my thing, okay? Gotta go! Thanks for the awesome practice' he said and waved without turning back again.

'I think I leave you guys here, too' Alice said and blinked awkwardly, she didn't really know where to go.

'Wait uh we can do something together, I mean James sure can find something to do' Annie said breaking out of James' arms.

'Yeah I guess so. I'm tired, maybe I take a nap or something'

'Nah it's okay. I just leave you guys to get to know each other better. I have to look for my friends anyways, since I'm here I couldn't meet them. Bye guys' she said and turned on her heels.

'So then we are back together alone' James pulled her back for a new kiss.

She couldn't help and went along with his lips.

'Let's go' James pulled apart and took her hand.

'Where?' she asked in a flirty voice.

'I have no idea but it's pretty hot here and I know a place where we could spend the rest of the day'.

'Oh, okay but where are we going? Just to know if I should change or anything'

'Uh well I thought I take you out to the beach, have you been there since you're here?'

'No and it sounds pretty cool. Wow I'd like that. But I need bikini or something and sure you do need swimming trunks, don't you?'

'True. You still remember where I was parking yesterday?'

'Yeah'

'Meet me there in ten minutes' James gave Annie a last peck on her lips and the two rushed towards the dorms to grab the swimsuits.

Ten minutes later when Annie got to James' car he was already waiting for her leaning against the passenger's side's door.

'Sorry if I was late' she began pressing a kiss on James' lips. James pulled away placing his hands around her waist again 'you are not late, just in time, can we go then?'

'Yeah wow I'm so excited never seen this beach'

'Oh you'll love it'.

He opened the door after giving her another peck on the lips and the she got in.

Annie wore a little short and a light summer shirt above her bikini, James wore his swimming trunks which were ending a little bit above his knees and a white t shirt.

James started the car and Annie began to speak 'and anyway how was practice?'

'Uh well it was good, I guess but we always have some things to make better'

'Yeah I believe it, I heard you guys are going to go to the national championship. How will it work exactly?'

'Well most of the games are gonna be played in the countryside, we don't have to travel too much but there are a few times when we have to. I know the first three games of ours are gonna be here and then the next three away and so on and of course the final game will be somewhere between the two finalists' places'

'Oh cool. How is it all fitting into your school schedule?'

'We get a lot of fame and money to the college so we can pass our exams later when we are not in game, there are gonna be a few weeks of break since it's college and everyone needs to catch up with their studies'

'Ah that's great'

'Why are you being so speechless?'

'Uh just wondered…' she blushed looking into James' hazel eyes. He was an amazing view as he was driving the car and talking, 'I'd like to kiss you'

'What?' James grinned.

'Yeah how you're talking about basketball this puts a huge smile on your face, you know? And the passion lightens around you everything, that's why, it's just coming over into me and makes me want to kiss you'

'Oh we can help on that' he winked, 'and thank you'

'Yeah it's fine, I'd like to see you playing sometime, I guess it can be even better than to listen to you how you're talking about it'

'Whenever you want it' James said and stopped the car. Unhooking his belt he leant to Annie's face 'now you can kiss me'.

And with that she captured his lips not letting go of each other they kissed for long minutes.

'Feels so good' James smiled rubbing Annie's nose with his thumb after pulling away 'let's go'.

They both got out of the car and walked down on the beach hand in hand.

'Here?' he asked as he stopped at some point.

'Perfect' Annie smiled and he grabbing the blanket out of her hands spread it out on the sand then sat down and reached out for her hand. Annie took it and suddenly found herself in James' lap.

A few seconds passed without words but an intensive staring session. Annie placed her hand on each side of his face and smiled into his gorgeous eyes, so did he into Annie's whilst resting one of his hands on her back, the other one on her bare thigh near enough to the collar of her shorts.

The beach was crowded, people were everywhere around but how they hopped down onto the blanket they kinda forgot about everything.

Annie felt a little something in her stomach which felt like it pushed her closer to James, closer to his lips, forcing her to get a taste of those sweet ones.

James was charmed by Annie's beauty, her lips curving into the most gorgeous smile what he had ever seen, it seemed like they called his name.

The sun was burning their skins, heating the air around them and there was a moment when they wished they would have been alone to take advantage of this extra temperature and discover each other's body, getting rid of the clothes.

That was the moment when James noticed he could do it. He could see her with less clothes on so he slowly slid his hand down to the edge of Annie's shirt and pulled it off of her.

The top of her bikini showed in front of him perfectly emphasizing her breasts and she noticed he stared at her for a few seconds before wandering back to her eyes with his look.

She didn't say a word but helped him to take off his shirt. She thought she had to see him too if she already let him to see her.

Within a second his shirt joined hers on the blanket and Annie bit on her lips how his muscular chest became visible. The perfect tan skin of his and those curves what he had had Annie shorter than she ever guessed. She just couldn't resist and began to kiss his chest in the line of his nipples. With a soft push she pushed him down and left him in a sea of kisses on his stomach even at his hipbones where the waistline of his trunks was.

Then once a soft groan hit Annie's ear and she realized what she was doing so she quickly went up to James' face again 'Sorry' she whispered looking into his eyes and smiling shyly and sending a hot whiff towards his cheek which made things even worse, she could see that in his eyes.

He flipped Annie over and got on top of her 'you did that on purpose, right?'

'No, James. That was just … I couldn't resist, I forgot where we are' she protested.

'I don't believe you. You made me .. you know, you always make me and that's not a good thing because here and now we can't do it … I guess I should punish you for doing this to me all the time'

'Nah, what's going on your pretty mind?' she asked on a kinky tone twirling her fingers in his hair.

'This' he leant in and kissed her passionately not hesitating a single second and forced his tongue into her mouth.

James already noticed how crazy she got when he used his tongue so he tried his best to reach the same effect again. It was success. Annie quietly moaned into his mouth but his throat swallowed it so no one else around could hear it.

His hips were rubbing against hers during the whole time, he got harder again and Annie felt the tension growing, too. That was the second moment when they both wished they could have been alone.

'James' she pushed him away 'it's just going to be worse if you don't stop' she looked down between their bodies. Seeing the huge bulge and feeling his aching member James bit his lips.

'I think I overstepped a line' he said quietly brushing his nose against her lips.

'Just lay on your side' Annie said and he rolled off of her, with that she snuggled up to him, pressing herself as close as she could so nobody could see his little problem.

'You think' James swallowed as Annie buried her head in his chest under his jaw 'it's going to help?'

'I don't know, guess it isn't. It's hot and well … uh I don't think, let's try it okay?' she looked up.

'Okay. Talk' he commanded.

'Okay. So what about?'

'Anything' James couldn't imagine how he could come out of this.

'School. Is it possible that we are going to be in the same class?' Annie asked.

'Don't know. Would you like that?'

'Yeah, we would be around each other more'

'True but I guess we won't be. My class is full, maybe Kendall's but there are going to be lessons together'

'Good. And anyways I don't know one thing'

'Yeah?'

'Your parents live here in LA. Why are you living in the dorm?'

'Uh it's a long story. Kendall and I didn't want to depend on our parents, they offered they'd buy a house to us but we thought it would be fun to live in dorm so we thought we try it instead of letting them buy a house. None of us wanted to be at home anymore so it was the easiest way, none of us wanted to ask for help to pay for an own apartment so we've been working on summers and earned enough money to pay our room'.

'Ah I got it now. So Kendall is also from LA. Where are you guys during the breaks?'

'We usually stay here. The college let you stay here if you want to or there have been a few times when we went for a trip because we still didn't want to go home but we felt like we have to break out from here'.

'Wow. You guys want to be free no matter how, right?'

'Yeah, our parents don't really understand us. They always wanted to take the control of our lives so we decided to show them that we don't need them to stand on our own legs'

'You and Kendall are very close to each other, right? You always talk about him like he would be you brother, your life is also similar to his and stuff'

'Yeah, kind of. Like a brother, the brother who I have ever wanted to have'

'Nice' Annie said and remembered of something, but the memories were to painful to take now, now when she had such a good time with James she didn't want sadness to take her over. So she quickly continued talking about things that could come up till someone stole their sun and they sensing the lack of warmth looked up.

Annie's eyes stopped on Kendall and that girl that Annie didn't know by name but she remembered how bitchy she was yesterday when she got up to her room.

'Hey lovebirds' Kendall said grinning.

'Hey' Annie and James gave them a smile in unison.

'Guess you don't know Jennifer yet' Kendall looked at Annie and then at Jennifer but she cut him off 'no babe, we already had the luck to meet and how I see she didn't keep her promise'.

'I didn't promise anything. I said keep your bed and James but I didn't say I won't meet him again' she pulled away from James and stood up.

Annie could feel Kendall's eyes on herself but she pretend like she didn't notice that the blonde was staring.

'Look I told you, he is my sister's' Jennifer began but James stood up too. Kendall was speechless so James had to butt in 'girls please' James rubbed Annie's arm and with that she earned a killer look from Jennifer.

'I'm no one's. Don't argue over me. Jennifer I told you, I'm not interested in your sister. Leave us alone'.

'Jenny let's go' Kendall tightened his grip on her hands and gave an apologizing look to James and even to Annie. Kendall already felt bad for having Jennifer behaving like this.

James and Annie watched them leaving and then James wrapped his arms around her waist 'everything is fine?'

'Yeah' she kept her eyes on the two getting further 'but why does she push this thing with her sister?'

'Just because she thinks that'd be so nice if we the four could go for dates together and stuff, I don't know but I asked her sister what's going on and she said it's okay if I don't want anything from her but Jennifer wants to rule her life, she decided she gets her the best and after Kendall I'm the best in her eyes'.

'Don't understand what Kendall likes in her'

'Nobody knows'

'Then this thing with her sister?'

'Nothing, just Jennifer and her bitchy things … '

'What Kendall says if he hears you talking about her like this?'

'Nothing. He knows what she is like but till he finds her good enough to keep around; he won't break up with her'

'Kendall and his connection with girls doesn't seem like something easy thing to understand'

'No it really isn't easy. Can we continue our thing?'

'Which one?' Annie raised an eyebrow and leant closer to James' face once again.

'I want to kiss you. We haven't kissed in like an hour' James murmured against her lips and rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

'Oh I think it's fine for me to catch up'.

Standing there and kissing softly without realizing how the time was passing they enjoyed each other's company ending up on the blanket again. Sooner than they thought he was on top of her again. The sexual tension was never ceasing between them.

'Guess we should go back' Annie whispered feeling the moment getting deeper again.

'Good idea' James stood up and pulled her up too. They picked up their stuff and headed toward the car in sweet silence but holding hands.


End file.
